An Alternate Ending to The Late Captain Pierce
by virgil-t-stone
Summary: This is a M/H Fan Fiction. I have taken the episode of 'The Late Captain Pierce' and changed it around. Well you will have to read it I guess... The first part was written back in 2000 on another site. As Always review please. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I have taken this episode to make an alternate ending to, I have also changed it to where the episode takes place after Frank has gone loony and Margaret has gotten her divorce. The Characters are the property of Twentieth Century Fox; I only claim the story as my own._

**A/N: I had this published some time back around 2000 on another site under a different pen-name. I have decided to put it on here so that maybe I can get the juices flowing again and finish it. Enjoy and please review.**

Hawkeye grabbed Radar and pulled him into a hug. "Take care Radar this is not exactly the way I wanted to be leaving you. But...."

Radar held Hawkeye tight as he continued the statement saying. "If the army wants you out then you have to do it their way. I know sir."

Radar let his hug go and turned away while Hawkeye did the same.

BJ was nowhere to be found, he was in the swamp drinking one Martini after another asking himself. 'Why does it have to be Hawkeye? Why couldn't it be me?'

Hawkeye heard the engine of the bus start up behind him and he knocked on the door of the bus forcefully saying. "Let me in Digger I'm going with you." The driver opened the door and Hawkeye got on the bus asking. "Okay where do I sit at?"

Digger the driver and cadaver gopher said. "Sorry Captain I don't normally have live passengers, they are all laying down."

Hawkeye went to a vacant stretcher at the front and opposite side of where Digger was setting and laid down while saying. "Well, I guess I'll have to do that then. Okay Digger time to leave this place behind."

Without so much as questioning Hawkeye, Digger put the bus into gear and started off saying aloud. "Next stop eight oh sixty-third and then Seoul."

As Potter watched the bus leave the compound he said aloud. "I pray we have no wounded before I can get another doctor in here."

He realized he wasn't alone then as he heard Mulcahy say. "I am already on my way to doing that Colonel"

Potter turned then and said. "Radar get on the phone to I-Corps and......."

"Try to get a replacement for Captain Pierce." Radar finished and then added. "Yes, sir I'm on it."

His head was down; he didn't want anyone to see that he had become misty eyed. He took off his glasses to wipe them of the fog that had enveloped them and then felt a pair of arms around him and heard the fatherly words of Potter say with odd emotion.

"I know son, we are all going to miss him. But you are going to miss him the most."

Radar looked up at the gray haired man and saw that he himself was holding back tears of his own. "I have to get to work sir and call I-Corps about that replacement."

Just like that he pulled from Potter's embrace and started off for the door. Potter watched as he walked off towards the door to his office, and noticed as Radar stopped and then straightened up all of a sudden with his head held high and continued on.

"Igor I want another glass of Scotch." Margaret said as she got down tossing down her fifth glass of the night in a row.

'Why Hawkeye,' she almost said aloud. 'Not only is he the best surgeon here, but he was my rock also. He has been the only thing to keep me going these last couple of months. The only reason for me not even going to Potter and asking for a transfer out of this hellhole of a dump.

'Tomorrow I go to Potter and ask for my transfer.'

She swallowed the contents of yet another glass full of scotch and yelled. "Another round Igor and that is an order."

_**0700hrs the next day**_

BJ was lying on his side one foot hanging off his cot in the Swamp when he felt someone shake him. "Ah Hawk," he says with a slur of words. "Leave me alone and don't wake me till Hell freezes over."

The person beside his bunk cringed at the sound of Hawkeye's name and shook BJ again saying. "BJ it's me Radar we have a problem."

BJ hurriedly turned over and sat up so fast that he grabbed his head and yelled in pain as he collapses once again to his bunk. "Go away Radar and let me sleep till it's my time to go home."

Radar left and came back fifteen minutes later with an ice pack tucked under his arm, pulling an oxygen bottle with one hand and an IV with the other. He sat down in the chair beside BJ's cot once again and slipped the oxygen mask over BJ's mouth and nose as he laid the ice pack on the Captain's head saying.

"I can't sir we have a problem."

He turned on the bottle and the burst of a hundred percent oxygen brought BJ's eyes wide open and he instantly realized the ice pack on his and grabbed it to keep it there.

He looks over at Radar who had the needle to the IV as the young man said. "Now here you go sir, you are going to need it."

BJ waved off the IV as he pulled away the mask and asked. "Okay Radar what is the problem?"

Radar took a deep breath and said. "Well, there are no phone calls out, not even to even I-Corps, I've been trying all night, all systems or down for some reason. Major Winchester is still in Tokyo on his leave and is not due back till day after tomorrow, and I can't find Major Houlihan anywhere."

BJ needed the oxygen after all and placed the mask back over his mouth and nose as he said to himself. 'Oh brother,' and then a thought came to him, he took the mask away saying.

"Why are you telling me this? What about Colonel...."

Radar shook his head saying. "He left this morning with Father Mulcahy for the orphanage. I don't know when they are due back." Radar hung his head and said. "I'm sorry sir I didn't know who else to turn to aft.....aft....after.... Well, after last night sir."

BJ pulled Radar to him then for some reason and said. "I know Radar we all miss him. You more than the others, I am sure." He let Radar go then and said. "You did the right thing, now the question is what we do now."

BJ took a couple of deep breathes from the oxygen and then took off the mask as he said. "I think the first thing to do is go to Potter's office he should be back soon."

As they entered Radar's office area they heard Potter's voice inside his saying. "Now Margaret don't you think that is a bit drastic asking for a transfer. Here let me give you a pass and you can go to Seoul for a few days. I am sure Abel can take over here if we have any problems."

Margaret came out of the doors flying right past BJ and Radar who could only stand there with stunned looks on their faces. Finally they came back to reality and went into the Colonel's office with Radar saying.

"We have a problem sir."

After he got done with telling Potter what he had told BJ the Colonel could only say. "Damn and I just gave Margaret a three day pass. Radar....."

The young corporal was on his way to the door saying. "I'll go and let the Major know you want to speak to her."

After Radar left Potter pulled out a drawer from his desk and took a bottle saying. "That boy takes on entirely too much for his rank, I am going to have to put him in for a promotion."

He opened the bottle and laid two glasses on the desk as he looked at BJ saying. "Want a drink?"

BJ cringed silently at the thought of another drink and then decided to have one anyways. As he took his half full glass Radar ran back into the office out of breath.

"The major....." he gasped aloud. "She has....."

Potter put his hand on Radar's back and said. "Wait till you catch your breath son."

A few minutes past then Radar said in a normal voice. "The Major left right after she got out of here sir. Nothing was left in her tent."

Potter was getting ready to say something and instead raised his finger to Radar before saying. "I know we can't call the MP's because the phone is out."

He slumped back down in his chair then shaking his head as he said. "Why me lord? Of all the days why today? I have also been informed by Rizzo down at the motor pool that the jeep Margaret took is the only one running."

It was BJ's turn to slump down into his seat and think the same thing. 'Why today of all days?'

Radar perked up then and said. "Sir....."

"Not now Radar." Potter said as he rolled the glass of brandy around in his hand, and then he realized something. "What is it son?"

Before Radar could say it Rizzo the camp mechanic came into the office covered with grease from head to toe chomping on a cigar as he said. "Sir it's not much but it was the best I could do. I have you a mode of transportation."

Without thinking BJ jumped to his feet and said. "I'll go to Seoul and head Margaret off Colonel." He turned and added. "Give me the keys Rizzo."

As Rizzo was handing him the keys he heard Potter say. "Radar..."

Before he could finish Radar said. "Right here sir all you need to do is sign the papers and Captain Hunnicutt has a pass to Seoul for one day."

With the flick of a wrist Potter signed the papers and then Radar looked up only to see Rizzo standing there. He rushed out the door then and into the compound to see BJ in the trash truck pumping the gas and getting it going.

"Here you go Captain Hunnicutt."

Mean while at Kimpo a jeep rolled to a stop outside the terminal.....

Before the jeep even stopped rolling completely Margaret was out of it and grabbing her bag and foot locker. It wasn't till she got through the door of the terminal that she calmed down enough to say to herself. 'Damn I've gotten this far now how do I get the rest of the way.'

"Margaret what in the hell are you doing here?" She stopped dead in her tracks then and dropped her foot locker with a clatter to the cement floor.

Turning she saw Hawkeye and said. "I could say the same for you. I would have thought you'd be half way home by now."

"That's just it." Hawkeye said in response. "They will only send me home in a body bag and of course I can't very well get into one of those while I am in fact alive. But they persist that I am dead and there for are trying to find out what is going on."

Just then a Private came up and said. "Sir you need to come with me."

"Where are you taking him?" Margaret asked with sincerity in her voice that even Hawkeye noticed.

The Private didn't even look at her as he said. "We have a flight to the Hawaiian islands. May be by the time he gets there they will be able to figure something out."

Margaret didn't hesitate, reaching down she grabbed her foot locker and said. "I'm coming with you then."

The Private turned and looked at her then and said. "But Major you can't."

Margaret started to get that fire in her eyes then as she asked. "Why can't I Private, I'll have you know that I have been giving orders to go wherever he goes until this mess is cleared up, and then to make sure he gets back to camp."

"Then where are you orders at ma'am?" The Private asked and Margaret holding her breath without hesitation started to pull some papers out of her pocket only hear the man add. "Ok Major, but it won't be a first class flight."

_**Meanwhile…**_

As a Cargo plane was lifting off the runway a trash truck came to a stop in front of the terminal almost running over the unoccupied jeep. BJ jumped down from the truck before it could come to a complete stop.

He went through the doors and straight for the counter sweeping the terminal as he went hoping he would see a familiar face. "Can you tell me if Major Margaret Houlihan has gone through here?" He asked the clerk before he could be spoken to.

The Private read down through his list and very quickly said. "No sir."

"What about Captain Pierce?"

The clerk read down through his list again and stopped. "Yes, sir," BJ's eyes go big then until the clerk added. "You just missed him by five minutes."

"Damn," BJ said as he pushed himself away from the counter. "Five minutes, just like when Hawk missed Trapper." He turned around and asked. "Is there any you can get them to turn that plane a......"

The Private was shaking his head as before BJ could finish and added. "No sir, by direct order from the commander in chief we have silence order, and that goes for planes also. Besides what do you want with a dead body any way?"

BJ grabbed the guy by his collar then and pulled him to where they were inches apart, the desk only separating their bodies. "That Body as you call it is very much alive, and also happens to be my best friend."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I have taken this episode to make an alternate ending to, I have also changed it to where the episode takes place after Frank has gone loony and Margaret has gotten her divorce. The Characters are the property of Twentieth Century Fox; I only claim the story as my own._

_**Kimpo Air Base Seoul South Korea **_

BJ finally came out of his stupor and albeit accepted defeat even though he didn't want to, and then he remembered the truck outside. He ran out the doors just as someone was driving away in the truck and then he noticed the jeep, something was oddly familiar about it. Without a seconds thought he got inside and headed off.

_**In a Cargo plane over the sea of Japan**_

"Margaret what is happening?" Hawkeye asked aloud as they sat beside each other in the hold where the Cargo of trash was.

"I believe we are trying to figure that out." She answered and he shook his head.

"No I know why I'm here." He said. "But it's you I am trying to figure out. Did Potter do like you told that private back there?"

"Kind of," she said before biting her lip.

"What does that mean? Kind of, did he or didn't he?" Hawk asked and Margaret looked at him then.

"What was that?" She yelled. "I can't hear anything over those propellers."

Maybe she didn't hear him he reasoned and let it go, but only for the time being.

_**Back at Camp**_

BJ came to a stop in front of the double doors just as they came open and Potter walked out shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "Damn," he said aloud after seeing BJ, the look on the man's face said it all.

"Still silent sir," came the words of Radar who had materialized it seemed out of thin air before his name could be called. "I am trying though, believe me I am trying."

Potter gave him a wave before continuing on across the dirt. "No Luck?" He asked even though it was obvious and right then the announcement came.

"_Attention! Attention all personnel incoming wounded, choppers on the pads and wagons in the compound."_

"I'll just be damn," Potter said and he realized nobody was there because BJ was already on his way to the hill. "Able," he yelled. "Just the ones that can't make it, all the rest go to Seoul."

"Okay," came the reply and he looked to see she already setting up triage.

"Colonel," Klinger's voice called out while walking into the OR fifteen minutes later carrying a fresh patient for BJ. "We are running out of blood."

Again Potter could only mutter. "Damn," and then the doors opened.

"I just made the announcement Colonel," Radar said and Potter had to do a double take.

"What in tar-nation are you doing Radar?" He asked upon seeing the guy in full gown and mask.

"Whatever I can," was the reply.

You could hear Potter chuckle. "Maybe we'll get through this batch after all, and pray we have no more for a day or so."

"Uh-oh," Radar said and all eyes went to him.

"Able," Potter said then as the announcement was made.

"I know sir," she replied while heading to the doors.

"Radar," the urgent voice of BJ called. "Get over here, and take over for her."

Twenty minutes later and Radar was saying. "I think I have it sir if you want to move on." BJ gave one look at him and saw he was.

While Radar sutured up the wound BJ was getting a fresh gown and gloves. Five hours later and they were on the last of the patients as Potter announced that he was going to Post-op.

"That's some fine piece of work there Radar." Potter said after stopping for a minute. "You learn that from BJ?"

"Not really," was Radar's answer. "It was the boy scouts and Captain Pierce."

_**Tokyo Japan**_

Setting in a terminal on base waiting still to see what happens Margaret turned to Hawkeye. "Are you hungry?"

"Now that I think about it yeah," he answered. "I haven't eaten since last night at mess."

"Me either," she said and started to stand up then. "I'll go see if I can find us something."

What she was trying to do was avoid the conversation he was trying to have on the plane. She had heard him clearly while they were flying but didn't want to answer. What would she say, how would he react?

'Just tell him honestly,' she thought to herself. 'What is the worst he can do?'

Hawkeye meanwhile was asking himself. 'Was she telling the truth back at Kimpo or is it deeper?' He sighed and right then a shadow fell over him.

"This was all I could find." Margaret said while holding out something. "Pimento cheese sandwiches along with two bottles of cola."

All thoughts left his find as he grabbed the offering. "Ah," he said after taking a bite of the sandwich, "something edible for once." He could see Margaret was smiling. "What is it?"

"You have some," she pointed and he tried to get it with his tongue but failed. "Here let me get it," she said while picking up a napkin.

A shadow fell over them then and they looked to see a sergeant. "Pierce," he said a bit hesitantly and Hawkeye nodded. "We still can't find out what is going on."

"So where does that leave us?" It was Margaret who asked that and the guy looked at her. "I'm with him, end of story where he goes I go."

"Okay," the man said swallowing a lump in his throat. "All we can do is to have you continue to Hawaii, you should find out something for sure there."

Margaret stood up then and the sergeant as if anticipating her next question looked at the clipboard in his hand before saying. "The only problem though is. . ."

"What?" Margaret asked and the man started quaking in his boots.

"Well uh," he cleared his throat. "The only thing I have is a cargo plane," he tried to divert his eyes elsewhere then, "going there."

"When will that be?" They both asked in unison and the man looked back down then.

"It should be anytime now," he said. "If you want me to I see about getting a jeep."

"What is stopping you?" Was the question and he noticed it was Margaret who asked causing him to leave in a hurry."

_**Meanwhile back at camp…**_

Radar was at his post temporarily kicked back in his chair eyes closed. "Radar," Potter said aloud while coming out of his office. "Oops," he put his hand to his mouth, and then the door came open.

"Colonel," BJ announced opening the door that went out into the compound and then he saw the hand. "Sorry," he whispered after seeing Potter point to Radar.

"That boy in there needs a break he is working entirely too hard." Potter said after following him back outside. "The first chance I get I am going send him to Tokyo for some R and R."

"I agree," BJ replied and Potter asked.

"What was it you needed?"

"You know I forgot," BJ said with a smile. "I just plain forgot."

They walked into post-op with Potter saying. "I over looked all of Radar stitching and none of them is going to come undone."

"I know," BJ said in return. "That is what I was going to tell you."


End file.
